fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
HUNK (Resident Evil)
'''HUNK '''is a character in the ''Resident Evil ''franchise. He is a Special Agent in the Umbrella Security Service and leader of the ill-fated Alpha Team. He is also the rival of UBCS Sergeant Nikolai Zinoviev. History Background Almost nothing is known about HUNK's history; even his real name. The earliest piece of information relating to him was that he received training at the Military Training Center on Rockfort Island in 1996. In only two years, HUNK proceeded to carry out a large number of successful operations, many of which he was the only survivor. This earned him the nickname "Grim Reaper". Resident Evil 2 In mid-September 1998, HUNK operated as commander of Alpha Team with the mission to break into the Raccoon City Underground Laboratory and steal the G-Virus from William Birkin. Cornering William in his lab, HUNK initially attempted to reason with him, but William refused to surrender his life's work. As William attempted to back away, he accidentally knocked over a metal container. The sudden noise caused another U.S.S. member to shoot William with a burst from his Submachine Gun. HUNK berated his subordinate for the action, which could have damaged the sample case, leaving the G-Virus potentially damaged and irretrievable. He collected the entire case and left the lab with samples of the G-Virus, as well as the T-Virus, which were also present in William's case. With their main objective complete, the team headed through the tram into the sewer to reach their extraction point. While en route, they were confronted by William, who had injected himself with a sample of the G-Virus after being shot. William, now a horrifically mutated monstrosity named G, pursued Alpha Team and exacted revenge. During the fight, the case was spilled. After killing HUNK's team, G consumed the G-Virus samples and crushed the T-Virus samples under his foot. Sewer rats became infected by the T-Virus spill and spread the virus throughout the city via the sewer network, which spread into the water supply. Only HUNK and Miguel survived William's attack. Unmoved by his comrades' demise, he focused on his efforts only on returning a surviving sample to his superiors. At least a weak after the confrontation with William, HUNK managed to contact his helicopter's pilot and arranged to meet him on the roof of the police station. After making his way through the precinct, HUNK reached the roof, set off a flare and was extracted by the helicopter and successfully escaped Raccoon City. Resident Evil: CODE Veronica HUNK was assigned on a mission to deliver a special container from Umbrella's transport terminal in the Antartic to Rockford Island. The mission was controversial in that Alfred Ashford, the island's base commander, refused to detail exactly what was inside the crate. This, to HUNK, posed a clear safety and security hazard as his unit would have been unprepared to handle what potentially was inside. Personality HUNK is completely cold and determined, focusing completely on accomplishing his mission, despite the consequences. He thinks nothing of his comrades that are sacrificed on his assignments and operates with ruthless efficiency. HUNK views his missions as part of war, so losses are necessary, and says that the reason he has never failed a mission is because he always follows the principle that the objective takes priority over everything else. Abilities HUNK is an extremely capable soldier, skilled with a number of weapons and able to develop solid melee attacks. He also has a few blade weapons hidden on his person. Quotes *"This way." *"Doctor, we're here to collect a G-Virus sample!" *"Stop it, you might hit the sample!". *" Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Soldiers Category:Living Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Calm Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Nameless Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Faceless Characters Category:Bombers Category:Rivals Category:Knifemen